1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive front lighting system for performing highway and urban district modes of front lights, and more particularly, to an adaptive front lighting system for performing highway and urban district modes of front lights, which can provide best optimized beam patterns when a vehicle travels at highway or in urban districts.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an adaptive front lighting system (AFLS) corresponds to technology that can increase the safety during night driving of a vehicle by changing the width or length of light emitted from vehicle front lights in accordance with the driving environment, e.g. the road state or weather state, and recently, the development thereof has been made quite actively.
A related art structure for performing such an adaptive front lighting system will be described with reference to FIG. 5. As illustrated in FIG. 5, a conventional adaptive front lighting system includes an actuator 10 for changing beam patterns, a rotary shaft rotating by the actuator 10 for changing the beam patterns, a shield provided on the rotating shaft to realize various shapes in accordance with the rotation of the rotary shaft, an actuator 20 for driving left and right front lights, and an actuator 30 for driving upper and lower front lights. Through the above-described configuration, the related art adaptive front lighting system forms necessary beam patterns according to the driving environment of the vehicle by changing the shape of the shield according to the rotation of the rotary shaft.
Another related art structure which is provided with a plurality of LED light sources capable of forming diverse beam patterns according to the driving environment of a vehicle, and forms necessary beam patterns by selectively using necessary LED light sources has been disclosed.
However, the above-described related art structures have problems that a separate driving device (e.g. an actuator for changing beam patterns) or a plurality of LED light sources are required to realize necessary beam patterns, and thus its structure is complicated with high manufacturing cost. Also, the related art structure as described above with reference to FIG. 5 has drawbacks that the quantity of light emitted from the same light source is limited in securing visual recognition over long distance. Also, since a general motor or a solenoid has been used to configure the actuator for changing the beam patterns, noise may occur during an operation thereof, and the endurance deteriorates.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.